


The Bed

by lasairfhiona



Series: Long Distance [11]
Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	The Bed

Don reached over Calleigh's head and snatched the magazine out of her hands. "Whatcha reading?" Looking at the advertisement, he took note of the totally white room and the platform bed with it's multitude of pillows. The only thing missing was the fluffy white dog.

"I want that bed," Calleigh stated as she turned to look at him, pulling the magazine out of his hand at the same time.

"Oh really..."

Standing, Calleigh ran her hands down his bare chest and tucked them in the waistband of his jeans.  "Yeah...  I think you'd look wonderful lying on all that white..." 


End file.
